


Cinderella But They're Lesbians

by Rocknoutfrthdead



Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima, The Shattered Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/F, F/M, Fairy!Destin, Fairy!Evan, Good riddance, M/M, Mellony died when Julianna was young, Mostly Fluff, Short Chapters, You're Welcome, also Han never died, i make cinderella gay, lesbians in suits, not much angst, the slipper plot hole is filled, this is a good alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocknoutfrthdead/pseuds/Rocknoutfrthdead
Summary: We all know the story of CinderellaAnd I'm assuming if you clicked this you know the Shattered Realms charactersSo here's an AU where it's the plot of Cinderella but I fill in some of the holes and the characters are from the Shattered RealmsAlso it's Julianna and Lila so yay Shattered Realms rarepares i guess?The Cast of this AU:Cinderella = LilaPrincess Charming = JuliannaFairy Godparents = Destin + EvanThe Brothers = Simon and SilvaThe Queen = RaisaThe Musician = Breon
Relationships: Adrain sul'Han/Jenna Bandelow, Alyssa ana'Raisa/Halston Matelon, Breon d'Tarvos/Sasha Talbot, Destin Karn/Evan Strangward, Desvan, Hyss, Jennash, Julila, Lila Byrne/Julianna Barrett, Sasheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cinderella But They're Lesbians

It had been two years since the announcement of princess Alyssa Grey’s engagement to a young nobleman’s son, Halston Matelon. A year before that had been prince Adrian Grey’s wedding to the Eastern Empress’ daughter Jenna Bandelow. With two members of the royal family married off, the attention of the queendom now turned to princess Julianna Grey, cousin to Adrian and Alyssa, and who she would marry.  
Julianna, on the other hand, couldn’t be less excited. She dragged her feet, avoiding all the foreign dignitaries and local noblemen whom her aunt, Queen Raisa, tried to set her up with. Eventually it seemed as if Raisa had given up on finding the youngest member of the royal family a husband, and Julianna was finally able to relax. Or so she thought. Because months later, she woke up to the queendom in turmoil. 

Queen Raisa Grey cordially invites any and all eligible bachelors of the queendom to a three night ball in order to find her majesty Julianna Grey a suitable husband.

“What the hell!” Julianna raged as she read the notice her cousin showed her. “I didn’t ask for this!” Lyss laid a comforting hand on Julianna’s shoulder. “There ought to be someone you like among every man in the entire queendom. Plus, it will get mother off your back.” Julianna sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to get married, she just wasn’t sure that a political marriage was what she wanted. Though this ball offered her a chance to marry anyone in the queendom, she was certain most of the attendees would end up being the same rich, powerful, men as always. Men who used pretty words to hide the fact that they had nothing worthwhile to say. But in the end, did she really have a choice? It had been extremely generous of her aunt Raisa to allow Julianna to stay in the family after Julianna’s mother had betrayed the queendom. The least she could do in return was to go along with Raisa’s request that she find a husband. 

Meanwhile, across the queendom in the home of Amon Byrne and his three children…

Lila Byrne was the black sheep of her family. There was no doubt about that. Her father was a captain in the queendom’s army, but he’d always aspired for his children to be more. In Simon and Silva, he found no disappointment: Simon had been close to Queen Raisa’s daughter Hana, before she perished at sea, and therefore held a place of sympathy to the court. Silva was a smooth talker, and excellent at keeping his thoughts to himself. Lila, on the other hand, was blunt and didn’t have the charms of her brothers. In addition, she refused to take part in what she deemed as pointless courting of lesser noblemen, preferring to spend her time perfecting her sparring skills. Her father had given up on her a long time ago, and Lila was generally left alone by her family.  
So on the day Queen Raisa’s announcement went out, Lila was none the wiser. Her father was ecstatic, knowing that the ball marked a perfect opportunity for Simon or Silva to marry their way into the royal family. He went to work preparing the brothers for the ball, getting them dancing lessons, having suits custom made for them, making sure they were in good health before the first night of the ball. Lila assumed they were just preparing to make their moves on another noblewoman, so just rolled her eyes and went back to the woods to practice throwing knives, a skill that was proving to be harder than she’d thought. It wasn’t until the night before the ball that she found out what exactly the celebration was.  
“This is ridiculous! You won’t let me go to the Queen’s ball?” Lila said, annoyed. “I hadn’t thought you would be interested.” her father responded, calm as ever. That would’ve probably been the case, but Lila was still offended her father hadn’t even attempted to ask her to go with them. “You didn’t know that!” she yelled. “Lila, please. If Simon or Silva are to have a chance with the princess, they need to make the best impression possible. You’re just not suited for this kind of event.” Lila pushed her chair back and stood, storming up the stairs to her attic bedroom. That night she tossed and turned, replaying her father’s words again and again. “You’re just not suited for this kind of event.” she knew what that really meant: she wasn’t good enough. And she probably never would be. That night, she whispered to the stars, I wish I could prove myself. I wish I could go to that ball.  
The next morning, after her father and brothers had left on their way to the palace, Lila went outside to pout. The Byrne home was on the edge of the vast pine forest that spread across the queendom, and Lila spent most of her time alone wandering through it. She was walking down one of her more travelled paths when she saw a flicker of movement. Reacting on pure instinct, she grabbed her knife and threw it in the direction of the intruder. There was a grunt, then someone yelled, “Did she just try to kill us?”  
“I think so. We should just go back. This one obviously doesn’t want our help.” someone else responded.  
“Don’t be stupid!” the first voice said. “We have to do what we came here for.” The second person grumbled, and Lila stood up straighter. “Who are you?” she called, and then the two people came into view. Well, to call them people was stretching it. Both of them had fairly humanoid bodies, but there was something off about their features. Their ears were more pointed than you would expect, and the boy on the left had strikingly emerald-hued eyes. Even more shocking was the wings. Both boys had shimmery, gossamer wings that fluttered behind them, keeping them a couple of inches off the ground. Lila gasped. “Are you… fairies?” she asked uncertainly. “We prefer to be called fae, but yes.” The first boy said, smiling at her. His companion didn’t seem nearly as happy. “Why are you here?” Lila asked. The second fae snorted. “Isn’t it obvious?” the smiling one said. “We’re here to grant your wish.”  
Lila shook her head. “I didn’t make a wish. You must have the wrong girl.” the unhappy fairy sighed. “Yes, you did. We have it right here.” he pulled out a strip of paper. “‘Lila Byrne, 19 years old, wishes for a visit to the queen’s ball.’ You do know that wishing to go to a ball is possibly the most generic wish you could make, right?” Lila didn’t know what to say. “Look, I didn’t really mean it when I wished for that, so you can go home now.” she said, gesturing them away. “We can’t just go home!” the first fairy said, his smile turned to indignation. “If we come back without having fulfilled a wish, they won’t let Destin stay a fairy. He’s a foundling, you know. If they don’t grant enough wishes, they go back to being human.”  
Lila studied the two fairies, the first looking at her with wide eyes, his blue and silver streaked hair glittering in the morning sunlight, the second staring off into the distance trying to look nonchalant while his translucent red wings fluttered agitatedly. Lila might have been disagreeable, but she wasn’t a bad person. Plus,she figured if she could help these fairies, they might remember it. “Alright.” she said. “You can grant my wish, I guess.” The first fairy grinned again. “That’s excellent to hear! I’m Evan, by the way, and this is Destin.” Lila didn’t know what to say, so she just smiled.  
The two fairies, despite being trained wish-granters, couldn’t seem to figure out how to grant Lila’s wish. “It’s very complicated, you see, because wishes like these need a constant stream of energy to stick,” Evan explained while he and Destin bickered about what spells to use. “Look,” Lila said, exasperated, “I don’t need to stay at the ball all night. I just want to be there long enough to have a look around.” Destin seemed to come to a sudden revelation when she said that, and he whispered into Evan’s ear. “Of course!” Evan exclaimed. “We can cast one of the classics. A spell that conjures a fancy ball gown that lasts until midnight!”  
“That’s great,” Lila said, wondering how talented these fairies really were, “but I still need to get to the ball.” Destin waved a hand. “We have Destiny.” He said. “What’s Destiny?” Lila asked. “Our flying ship,” Destin said, then launched into another spell. Flying ship? Lila thought. Just then, a brilliant light burst from Evan’s hands. Lila watched with fascination as he manipulated the light, his hands twirling. He pushed the glow outwards and Lila felt the rough-spun fabric of her clothes transform into soft silk. The glow died down and Lila smoothed a hand over the gorgeous suit. “This- this isn’t a dress.” Lila said, questioningly. Destin shrugged. “The spell’s supposed to grant you whatever you’re most comfortable in. I guess in your case, that’s a suit.” Although she didn’t say anything, secretly Lila was overjoyed. Thank the Maker she wouldn’t have to wear one of those tight corsets and heavy petticoats that came with wearing a ballgown!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will probably come out in a few days to a week!


End file.
